Tzan Ren/History
Background Birth Tzan Ren hails from the Demon Netherworld as the feared Shadow Demon Sorcerer. Long ago before even evolution had begun, Tzan Ren was once a single being of dark and light, male and female, and evil and good. However, something caused this being to split into two: Tzan Ren representing darkness and evil while the other half, Shuo Guang represented light and good. For years, Tzan Ren put up with his twin's existence until one day, he had finally had enough of her goodness and light. Utilizing his powers of pure darkness, he killed Shuo Guang and completely obliterated her, making her the first Demon Sorcerer to truly die. Early life In ancient times, he ruled a portion of the human world and married fellow Demon Sorceress, Hsian Ji. When Hsian Ji became pregnant, the pair willingly returned to the Netherworld to raise their child without human interference. In the meantime, Tzan Ren encountered Jun Bing, a wandering demon skilled with a sword. Tzan Ren tried to recruit Jun but only could on the promise that should Jun meet a worthy adversary, he can prioritize battle with that rival over any other duties to the Legion. However, the child he got was not the child he was expecting. As his son, Linos, grew, he displayed a kind and tender nature and curiosity towards humans and their culture, traits that were not common among demons. On several occasions, Tzan Ren attempted to beat this out of his son, but Hsian Ji prevented him. Angered by how much their son had changed his wife, Tzan Ren banished Linos to the human world. However, he eventually felt that banishment was too merciful and that Linos had to die for the dishonor he had brought onto their family. Hsian Ji tried to stop him and protect their son, but he killed her and followed Linos to Earth. Attempted Filicide When he arrived on Earth, Tzan Ren immediately sought out his son and on several occasions, attempted to kill him. He even tried to impersonate him in order to ruin his life and his close relationship with his human friends Timothy Knight and Mavis Callahan. Tzan Ren kidnapped Mavis - exposing Linos' true heritage to her as a result - and battled his son. However, with Tim and Mavis' help, Linos defeated his father and banished him back to the Demon Netherworld. Upon arriving, Tzan Ren was confronted by Lang Yan, the Crystal Demon Sorceress, who had been monitoring his exploits through her crystal ball. She explained to him that the world was changing and that if he were to move forward and survive, he would need to accept and adapt to the new world. Tzan Ren refused, determined to cling to old traditions. So, Lang Yan crystallized him and shattered his body, killing him. Legacy Despite his death, Tzan Ren continued to be an important figure in the Shadow Strikers lives. Mavis was particular traumatized by her experience with Tzan Ren and often displayed uncharacteristic, yet genuine fear upon his name being mentioned. Tzan Ren reappeared briefly in City Shadows as an illusion and representation of Linos, Tim and Mavis' collective fears caused by the Fox Coin. When Mavis and Tim became trapped in the Demon Netherworld, they ran into Lang Yan, who showed them Tzan Ren's shattered, crystallized corpse in order to gain their trust. Return Following the death of Lang Yan, the spell she used to crystallize his body was undone and his astral form was freed. Then, he reunited with the commanders of his Shadow Legion and set his sights on acquiring the Signs created by his sister. He sent his Commanders Hou Yi and Jun Bing regularly on missions to find these Signs. Each time they failed, he punished them harshly. As this went on, Tzan Ren also used his powers to torment his son with terrifying nightmares. When Tzan Ren finally sensed the Sign he needed, he launched a full scale invasion of Earth, starting with Los Angeles. There, he established a stronghold in the middle of the city and used the power of the Virgo Sign to reconstruct his body. As he battled with his son, he was easily able to overpower Linos with his sheer power and superior skill. During the fight, Tzan Ren summoned Hsian Ji, now trapped in a shadow-astral form and forced to serve him, to fight Linos. After freeing her from his influence, Linos gained the upper hand and ordered Arran Kuang to fire a pure light arrow at them both. Since he was a being of pure shadow, Tzan Ren was completely obliterated by Arran's light arrow in the same manner in which Tzan Ren killed his own twin sister. Category:History (fan) Category:A to Z